


Happy Birthday To You

by ereshai



Series: Happy Birthday To You [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Birthday, Hopeful Ending, M/M, Singing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-08
Updated: 2015-07-08
Packaged: 2018-04-07 14:46:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4267311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ereshai/pseuds/ereshai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint continues his annual tradition, even when he and Phil are parted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Birthday To You

_1 new message._

Phil almost hadn’t checked his old burner phone. It was a last resort, backup when there was no other choice. Its presence weighed heavy in the back of him mind – he never actually forgot he had it, no matter how much he tried to ignore its existence. No one knew he had it - no one who knew he was still alive to use it, that is – and there was no reason for anyone to call that number.

Except there was one person who had that number and a reason to call it. Especially today.

Phil hit the button to retrieve his voicemail. He listened to the robotic female run through the usual spiel and then Clint’s voice was in his ear.

 _Happy birthday to you,_ Clint began to sing quietly,

_Happy birthday to you._

_Happy birthday, dear Ph- Phil._

_Happy birthday to you._

A long silence followed. It went on so long Phil almost ended the call before Clint began to speak again.

_Couldn’t let your birthday go by without a song. Tradition, right?_

Phil slumped in his seat and covered his face with one hand. He kept the phone tight against his ear.

_So, yeah, life’s…interesting. Got a new team. Stark’s okay. Don’t know what you have against him._

Phil’s lips curled in a helpless smile. Of course Clint got along with Stark.

_Thor’s literally not of this world. He’s cool, though. Banner’s pretty quiet so far, but his Other Guy’s a good time once you tire him out a little with some wanton destruction of property._

Phil shuddered at the images those words threw up and he was glad that wasn’t his problem.

_Steve’s awesome, which I kinda hate him for. But I don’t really because he’s awesome. Plus, he’s Captain America, you know. ‘Course you know. You’d love him. Probably why I kinda hate him._

His smile was bigger this time, but tinged with sadness. Clint had always been a little insecure about Phil’s admiration for Captain America.

_Natasha says hi. Or she would if you were alive. God, I miss you, Phil._

Phil’s breath caught. There it was. Suddenly, his decision not to tell Clint he was alive yet didn’t seem like a good one, no matter how sound Nick’s reasoning had been. ‘Eventually’ wasn’t good enough anymore.

_I love you._

The message ended and Phil pressed the button to save it before ending the call. He stared up at the ceiling for a long time before he picked up the phone and started dialing Clint's number. He was moving the timetable up. He’d square it with Nick later.

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone has song suggestions for future fics, please feel free to share them.


End file.
